RWBY: The Grimmborn
by Thatguyuknow27
Summary: You all know that Grimm are soulless monsters, but what if some of the Grimm were born human? Join Lawrence Maku and his friends on a very interesting adventure that tests their team spirit, sanity, and their feeling for two members from another team and a certain ice cream criminal. (First ever story so it might suck. Feedback is encouraged hate or not.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome to Hell

Emerald Forest was a very interesting place where people would go just to test themselves, but stay there to long then you might just end up losing your mind. But This doesn't affect the wildlife or grimm for an unknown reason even though there have been times where a grimm had attacked its own kind due to the eyes being a different colour than red. As so there are rare occasions that a human grimm can be born, even though the grimm still protect the child until it's teen years where the child is put to the test to see if they can survive the grimm, if not then they are dead. Most if not all the grimm children have failed the challenge, but today shall be different as one teen grimm will face this challenge with experience from training and past encounters with both human and faunus.

" Well, this should be interesting…" the teen said as he made his way through the forest trying his best to avoid combat and stick to the bushes for cover. His gray vest, black t-shirt, and gray jeans helped him stay hidden for a while until a beowulf howled at the top of his lungs, singling the others to come to his aid. "Son of a bitch! " he yelled and got out of the bush and jumped on the Beowulf and wrapped a bolas around the wolf's neck and pulled as hard as he can, the wolf was thrashing around trying its best to shake off the human but it was of no use. As the other 20 Beowulf arrived they saw the wolf that called for help, but it's head was missing and there were slash marks all over its body as if someone had made sure it would never moved again. As the wolves were sniffing around the body the man was waiting in the trees with two cleavers waiting to drop and slaughter them all. As he was about to pounce on them he heard three different voices and an arrow came from the bushes blind the wolves and found its mark in one of its head, as the others looked behind them they saw a teen with a black trench coat, bloody t shirt, black cargo pants, and green shoes for some reason ruch at the alpha with a chainsaw, hitting its mark and the kid cut his head in half. He then continued to swing the weapon widely with arrows covering him as another man exited the bush and started firing his shotgun which was an AA12, that man wore a white t shirt with black jeans, welding goggles and a gray cape.

The chainsaw maniac got cornered by 3 Beowulfs and was about to meet his end when the man in the tree jumped down and imbedded his right clever into its skull as he threw the left clever at another one killing both of them. As the last remaining wolves fleed the bloodbath the two teens pointed there weapons on the new person, "So… this is how you treat the people that help you? " The man said as the two others lowered their weapons and a wave of relief flowed over them. The third teen walked out of the bushes with an impressive looking bow wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. As all four of them went to greet each other the grimm teen was not prepared to answer the question of the goggle wearing man, "So, who are you? "

That made the teen in black stop moving for a few seconds and look at them nervously 'Shit, shit, shit, should I tell these people that I just met?' he thought as the other three teens looked at him funny. "Hey dude, you ok?" the chainsaw wielder said as the others awaited an answer. ' Fuck it, I really don't have a choice in the matter.' he thought "The names Lawrence, Lawrence Maku, don't wear it out" he replied. The tension seemed to disappear as the teens decided to talk a little bit. " Well Lawrence, nice to meet you, my name is Zayne Orient." Said the teen in goggles "and those two are Rafael Ember," he said as he points to the bowman adjusting the strings "and crazy is Stakuga Kondratowicz." To which Stakuga was about to say something but decided not to, "So… you here for the initiation as well?" Zayne said excitedly awaiting for his answer "Actually I wasn't but I guess I can help you guys out." Lawrence said as the kids eyes lit up for some reason.

After their little berak, all three of the teens made it to their location as they see 8 other people there as well, but they were unaware of the nevermore moving in on them. "HEY MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" Lawrence yelled as the teens looked at them then to the giant shadow that was about to crush them until time stopped for some reason. One second past to where Zayne had moved closer to the group's, two seconds as he got to the groups and moves four of them, three seconds he moved the rest out of the way, four seconds he took his AA12 and changed into a Thunder gun, four seconds he fired the gun 5 times and then ran back to his group. Time returned to normal as the nevermore got pushed out of the way as the confused tenn look to see the Hawk like creature crash into the cliff face. The other team walked up to the four and they started to chat for a little, "Hey you three, whos the new guy?" said the red reaper as she points her finger at Lawrence "Names

Lawrence nice to meet you people." He states "Haven't seen you at the orientation, so why is a kid like you in a forest full of the deadly grimm?" The blonde brawler said "Um… because I was training in the far north part of the forest until I was chased be a new kind of grimm." Lawrence said with a deep tone "Really now? I hardly doubt that there is a new breed of grimm.: said the one in the white dress.

As more time went by everyone had introduced each other just in time to see the nevermore wake up from its nap and fly off over the cliff. "Well we need to start running now." Said Jaune nervously "Not a bad idea." Ruby said as all 12 of them went to the cliff about to scale it when a blood curdling scream made everyone stop what they were doing and look into the forest. Then out came a little fox, which made everyone relax seeing that there was no threat, the teens started to climb the cliff but stopped when they saw Lawrence approaching the fox, "Lawrence, now is not the time to make a friend." Yang shouted. Then they saw Lawrence throw the bolas at the fox to which the fox moved out of the way with incredible speed. "Just as I thought." Lawrence says as he grabs his cleavers " I honestly thought I killed the last of you freaks, but I guess i'm never right at those kinds of jobs." He states as he looks behind to see everyone on top of the cliff "Lawrence hurry up we got to go!" Screamed Zayne and a few others. "You guys go on ahead i'll cover your six." He screams as he also takes a combat stance, to which the the teams in the cliff proceed to move forward, "Hey we can't leave him there he might get hurt!" Said Zayne "He's not even part of the initiation so why should we care of what happens to him?" States Weiss "Well sorry princess but we can't just leave him there." Said Stakuga to her "I guess we will see you guys later." Rafael says as he, Zayne, and Stakuga jumps off the cliff and approaches Lawrence. "Hey what did I say to you guys? You should of left when you had the chance." He said as everyone else armed themselves, "We don't leave friends behind." Said Zayne as the others nodded. "Well the more the merrier, so let's get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More than meets the eye

The four teens and the fox were at a standstill, none of them moved so it was a staring match "So Lawrence what exactly are we fighting?" said Zayne as he reloaded his AA12 "That Abomination is called a surge. They take the form of whatever they kill and use it as a host, the more it kills the stronger it gets no matter what size it is." said Lawrence as he sent a shade from out of his body, that looked like a beowulf, but more like an actual wolf, to recover his bolas. The three others looked at him to see that his wolf ears were gone and the wolf returned to his side then enter Lawrence's body. "Wait, so that's your semblance? A spectral beowulf?" Said both Rafael and Stakuga to which the fox started to change. The whole thing became disoriented, changing its form to the size of a giothith, the horns were serrated, its hide looked thicker than steel, and the eyes were glowing purple. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing about it, it stands on its back legs like a man and its chest was like a mouth with sharp teeth, and its front legs turned into hands.

That alone had Rafael, Stakuga, and Zayne terrified and second thinking their choice, but Lawrence just started to walk up to the hulking monster in a clam fashion with his cleavers drawn, "You pussies just gonna stand there or are we going to kill this motherfucker?" He said as the other three teens just looked at him in shock "Wait, YOUR GOING TO FIGHT THAT THING!?" Zayne shouted so loud that dogs could hear it, but Lawrence started to run at the surge with the beowulf at his side. "Well what are we going to do now guys, he can't take that thing on my himself." Zayne said to the others as he watched Lawrence dodged the hands trying to crush him. "We got two choices, we can either leave and let him handle it and get into Beacon, or we can stay here and help Lawrence kill whatever the fuck that thing is?" Said Rafael as he grabs three arrows from his quiver and started to run at the beast, "So I guess we go in right?" Zayne said as he checked the pressure gauge. Stakuga said nothing as he and Zayne both ran to help their friends out.

The creature was in the middle of dodging the onslaught of arrows and cleaver slashes, as the surge brought down its head to crush the butcher a force blast pushed its head back violently as it fell on its back. " Well about time you showed up." Lawrence said as he saw Zayne with his force gun, "So what the hell is that thing your holding?" He said as the design of the weapon was a bit odd to him. "It's a gun that can fire a large amount of compressed air, I also call it thunder." Zayne said happily. The moment was cut short when the surge got up on all fours and begun to charge at then, "MOVE!" yelled Lawrence as he speared Zayne out of harm's way. Rafael jumped from out of the tree the surge was charging at and unleashed a storm of fire all along its back along with some lighting infused arrows, but the tail grabbed him and tossed him across the field, thankfully his aura took most of the damage as the beast was about to charge at the downed teen a wall of flames blocked its path "You might want to move meat." Stakuga yelled as Rafael struggled to get up, thankfully :Lawrence and Zayne were there to help him get away. The flames died down as the team ran through the forest. "Where are we going?!" Zayne said as they were running more and more away from the monster chasing them. "At its current state we can't win against that thing, our only option is to get as far away from that thing." "We can go to Beacon, hopefully there we can all get medical attention."

(I'm not so good with fight scenes but hopefully in the future that will change)

To which he was not wrong, Lawrence was bleeding a lot but the blood was black, his left eye was hanging out of its socket, and his right leg was broken. Rafael just had a broken arm, Satkuga was missing his right arm, and most of the left part of his body was burnt. Zayne was fine which was a miracle but had trouble moving the others. As they walked to the evac point for the remaining students to be picked they stumbled upon team RWBY and JNPR as they were struggling to run to the bulkhead. As the two teams entered the bulkhead they all heard the same scream from earlier, they turned around to see the four teams limping to the bulkhead being chased by the surge. Both teams ran out of the bulkhead and helped them run, as they got in the bulkhead started up and left just before the surge could crush it. "What w-w-w-w-was that?" Both teams said as they were terrified such a creature could exist "I have no idea but that thing can wait, first these four need immediate medical attention. They four teens overheard them and but since Zayne was the only one awake they decided to interrogate him for answers, "So Zayne do you have any idea what that monster was?" Said Blake as the others waited for him to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth, Weiss was about to push the topic further until she was the look in his eyes, they almost resembles the eyes of a dead fish. They soon dropped the topic as they all sat down with their teams, except Ruby who grabs Zayne's arm and tried her best to comfort him, which did work cause after a bit he did fall asleep with his head on her shoulder. Ruby was blushing hard as everyone was laughing but did find it cute, but time was interrupted as the bulkhead made it back to Beacon with medical staff on site to take care of the injured, along with the staff was Ozpin and Goodwitch as the staff collected the teens Ozpin walked up to the teens "Congratulations on making it back safely, please proceed to the auditorium." was all he said as he walked to the auditorium with Miss Goodwitch.

Some time had passed, all the kids got their teams and were enjoying the rest of their day while Lawrence, Rafael, Stakuga, and Zayne were waiting for the doctors ok to let them leave. "Note to self, kill that bastard next time I see him." Lawrence said as he touched his eye patch with the beowulf on the end of his bed. The others were about to talk about the wulf on his bed but the door opened to reveal Ozpin with some documents in hand, which he gave to Lawrence and he also pet the wulf on the edge of the bed. "So Lawrence, how would you like to join Beacon?" he simply states. "Um…" He thinks for a moment as he looks around the room, Rafael nods, stakuga just smiles like a psychopath, and Zayne gives two thumbs up. "You know what… fuck it, i'm in." He says as the room is filled with cheers. "Well then, welcome to Beacon team LZRS." Then he left the room to leave team LZRS by themselves, "So whos the leader?" Said Zayne as he looked at the other three in the room, "Well maybe Lawrence should cause his name is first?" Rafael said as the others nodded in agreement.

And so begins the story of team LZRS (Lazarus)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Than Meets The Eye (Part 2)

 **Disclaimer: I should of put this in the first two chapters, but I do not own RWBY or any references that I make. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. I'm also going to try to change my writing style so let me know what you think.**

Team LZRS woke up to an whistle that they heard from down the hall. Lawrence was still half asleep and struggling to get his pants on, Rafael was trying to put on his uniform shirt with help from Zayne, Stakuga was just sitting in his bed looking at the stump that used to be his arm, and Zayne was already dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it?" Lawrence said as he got up from his bed to go to the coffee maker that he got Ozpin to buy for him.

"Well I woke all of us up 3 hour before we have to go to classes, so I thought that we can get to know one another. Kinda like a team exercise." Zayne said as he finally got Rafael's shirt on, and received thanks from Rafael.

"Well that's not a bad idea, just hope we don't take to long and we help get Stakuga back into reality because he looks like someone kicked his puppy." Rafael said looking at his broken teammate.

They all gathered around in a small circle to discuss whatever came to mind, nothing happen for a while then Lawrence started talking.

"So who out of us four are Faunas?" He said as the wulf appeared at his said putting its head on his lap but the wulf looked more like a German Shepherd. Both Rafael and Zayne raised their hands, which did not surprise Lawrence in the slightest but he also raised his hand as well.

"Wait, your a Fanuas Lawrence?" Zayne said as Rafael and Stakuga both looked at him with interest and confusion, but at the same time fear because they all knew that Lawrence for some reason didn't have an aura.

"Well to be more precise, i'm more grimm than fanuas." He bluntly states as his wulf looks up to see its owner grab a piece of smoking black flesh out of a special container. That got the wulfs attention as its ears perked up and was wagging its tail, waiting for the treat to become his.

"WHAT?!" All of them yelled as they backed away from him. Unfazed by what happened Lawrence gives the flesh to the wulf. As the wulf finished the interesting snack Lawrence pet the top of its head.

"Yes i'm what is referred to a special breed of grimm, which are called the Grimmborn. They are a race of powerful grimm that take a human and a grimm appearance, they are mostly known for being smart, cunning, and persistent. We are identified by at least one red eye, our grimm features, and our grimm counterpart." To which he pets the wulf. "This is Apex by the way."

After he explained more about his kind used to be all over remnant but due to the increased aggression they had both humans and faunas hunted most of them down, some survived but died mostly to starvation as more places like Valco and MIstral started to appear. He also explains that he has a sister but he can't remember what she looks like but he knows that she's alive somewhere.

"Anyway that clears a lot of stuff up so it's your turn." Lawrence says as this team is now more comfortable around him knowing that he won't kill them in their sleep.

Zayne explains that he is a Lion faunus by the mane that he showed everyone to be the same colour as his hair and tells his backstory. Rafael with the not broken arm explains that he is an eagle faunas and former black fang member.

"Well that's cool." Was all Lawrence said as he looks at the clock, wide eyed he jumps up and grabs his books and runs out of the room. Confused by his actions the other three look at the time, to see that they have seven minutes to get to class. They do exactly the same as Lawernce did and follow after him.

 **(Time skip, The first of many…)**

The team is in the middle of professor Ports class listening to him talk about his childhood and how he single handling defeating an ursa. Ruby was drawing an childish picture of the professor, Weiss was taking notes, Blake was reading her smut book, and Yang was trying her best to stay awake. Team LZRS on the other hand were failing, Lawernce was dead asleep and was snoring loudly, Zayne was giggling at Lawrence for being asleep, Rafael was taking notes, and Stakuga was just looking at the heads of grimm on the wall.

"Now who thinks that they are a true huntsmen?" Port said as Weiss's hand shot up like a rocket.

"I am sir." she says but Port was looking at the source of the noise, to see Lawernce sleeping with Ruby and Zayne plus most of the class laughing and Yang recording it for blackmail later.

"I think Lawernce would love to try his luck isn't that right?!" Port yelled but to no avail, the asked someone to wake him up but the moment he did Lawrence woke up with tears in his eyes.

Lawernce looked around with confusion present on his face as Zayne told him what happened, Lawernce sighed as he got up and walked to the lockers.

After a bit he got back but just with his bolas, as he looked at Zayne and all he could hear was sorry.

"Well now young huntsmen, are you ready?" Port said as he taped the cage, which he heard a grunt come from it.

"Well i'm going to be fighting whatever the hell is in that cage with a pair of spiked balls connected by a chain, i'm ready to take on the world!" Lawernce said sarcastically as he grabbed one end of the chain with his right hand.

"Good, then let's begin!" Port said as he opened the cage and a very pissed off boratusk charged out of the cage and ran straight to the teen. Lawernce dodged to the left as the boar grimm stopped and turned around to see the human taunting it by using the bolas as a cape and waving it. That made the boar charge at him but Lawernce jumped over the grimm and smacked the other end of the bolas into its back, making a cracking sound. As he landed he looked to see the boar just stare at him, it's glowing red eye looking back at another red eye. The the boaratusk did something unexpected, it changed direction and charged at one of the students in the front row. Just as Port was about to do something Apex came out of nowhere and grabbed it by the throat and held it in place, as Lawernce charged at it and grabbed the boratusk by the horns and wrapped the bolas around it's throat. Apex let go and the boratusk was struggling to get out but it was of no use as lawernce pulled with all his might as the boratusk went limp.

"Good show Lawernce, you would make an perfect huntsm-" He was cut off by a load snap as the looked to see the boars neck snapped.

The whole room was silent as Lawernce said three final words before class went out, "Rest in peace."

 **(Another time skip)**

During the middle of combat class team LZRS had defeated another team with little effort. Which made their win streak go up to 5.

"Yet again well done LZRS, but now you are dismissed from class." Miss goodwitch said as the team left the class. They were questioning why she let them out early but their thinking was cut short by the PA going off "Team LZRS, report to the headmasters office at once." which got them questioning a lot more.

As they entered the office they were greeted by the headmaster an a odd looking woman. She didn't look like anything special but Lawrence felt something was off with her.

"Team LZRS this is a friend of mine, her name is Ava Young and she will be accompanying you on your first mission." Ozpin said as the team just nodded and starting talking to her, all while Lawernce looks at her suspiciously 'I swear I know her from somewhere… But where?' he thinks.

After the team debriefing they all went back to there room, Rafael (which he asked everyone to call him Rafe for some reason), Stakuga, and Zayne were asleep but Lawernce was just looking at the ceiling thinking to himself.

'Soon… it's gonna happen one way or another. I will find you again Neo, and I will keep my end of the bargain.' he said in his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Remembrance

As team LZRS were heading to the drop off point, the team were discussing some things and were making sure they had everything ready. Lawrence was questioning Zayne where his cleavers were which Zayne said "They were destroyed when we were running away from the surge thing, Zayne was grabbing some extra drum mags for his AA12 and some special disks for Thunder, Rafael was checking his bow, quiver, and arrows which consisted of fire, ice, thunder, and air, and Stakuga was sharpening his chainsaw… somehow and also looking over his throwing knives that he asked to have after his new arm came in (His arm is just like Lazarus' robotic arm from Evolve).

"So what exactly are we going because I wasn't paying attention." Lawrence said as he grabbed his bolas and put it on his hip then walked over to the door.

"Well were supposed to meet this Ava at the drop off point and she's going to go over it again." Zayne said as he pulled back the receiver and put the AA12 on his back.

After more time had passed everyone was just chatting with one another, but Lawrence was remembering more about his past as he slipped to sleep.

"" _Flashback Time""_

 _It was a cold winter in the outskirts of Vale, the grimm did acted like most animals which they would go hibernate till spring. A 11 year old Lawrence was struggling to bring back the dead bears that he had recently killed back to his cave, as he was walking back to the cave he stumbled upon two individuals. The taller looking one was wearing a bowler cap with a red ribbon wrapped around it and a black feather, a white suit with a gray scarf and a black undershirt, black gloves, pants, and dress shoes, orange hair covering his right eye, and a cane. The other person was a woman, shorter than the man, she was wearing a white belly shirt, a black corset that showed her sides, black pants with a belt, and white and black heel boots, long pink on the right and brown hair on the left, her eyes were different colours just like her hair left eye pink and right eye brown, and an umbrella._

" _This is the last time I trust some random kid I got off the fucking street." the ginger one said as he was also had a fur coat on and the girl didn't. She got closer and tugged the coat but as the ginger one was about to say something, all three of them heard the howl of a beowulf. As the two look around to see a pair of glowing red eyes appeared before then form a bush. Then more appeared in front of them as the eyes started to move forward as the owners of the eyes appeared from the bushes, the beowulf's appeared and walked slowly towards them. The girl was frozen in fear as the man just pushed her off him and ran in the other direction making sure he got away, Lawrence decided to step in as the alpha was about to rip her throat out. He jumped from out behind the tree and sprinted until he was facing the alpha, which just stood there looking at him dead in the eye for what felt like hours._

 _After a while the alpha roared at the top of its lungs and left with its pack, as they all left Lawrence went over to the girl to make sure she was alright but was shocked to see her knocked out. Sighing he picked her up and carried her back to his cave and was surprised by how light she was and placed her on the sled and began to pull it. As he reached the cave which was extremely warmer than outside he started to make a fire out of some of the sticks and fat that he could find and started to get to work. After the fire was built he went and laid out some pelt that he had into a makeshift bed and grabbed the unconscious girl and laid her down on the bed. He then started to skin the bears down to the bone, then prepare the meat for consumption. As he was finished cooking the meal the girl stirred in her sleep then woke up, confused she looked around not knowing her current location, then looked down to see her covered in pelt._

" _Bout time you woke up." Lawrence said scaring the girl as she looked in his location to see a kid at least one year older than her with a plate with a slab of meat on it._

" _Thought you might he hungry so I made extra for you." he said as he put the plate down next to her then sat down a few feet away from her. She looked at the plate for a second before her stomach growled, Lawrence laughed a bit while the girl had a blush on her face as he grabbed the plate and started eating. During the meal Lawrence decided to ask her a few questions "So what's your name?" he said as the girl just looked at him for a second and did some sign language which she didn't think he would understand._

" _Neopolitan, nice name" he said which shocked her to see that she found someone that can understand her._

" _Mines Lawrence, so what was with you and that ginger pimp?" he said as the girl just looked at him for a second then laughed a little_

' _Well we were coming back from one of his jobs which failed when the snowstorm came.' she motioned with her hands._

' _Then we came upon a white fang transport which was more of a massaucure, they were bodies everywhere all mutilated and half eaten.' she once again motioned with trembling hands which concerned Lawrence._

" _You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He said as he could see that talking about it deserved her._

 _She motioned thanks and asked what's going to happen next._

" _Well I can give you some warm pelts and you can go back to where ever you came from, or you can stay here until you want to leave or until the storm stops." he said in a tired voice._

' _Timeskip'_

 _A few years later a 14 year old Lawrence was coming back from another successful hunt he was going back into his cave when a roar coming from his left, confused he dropped his food and went to investigate. As he was walking through the foliage we came upon a opening at the edge of the forest, at first it was nothing special just a patch of small grass and a few broken trees. As he went to investigate a large purple winged lizard came out of the trees limping as it desperately tries to eat the kid that came to the area. He jumped out of the way and equipped his one of his cleavers ready to kill whatever attacked him but stopped when he saw the condition it was in, its wings were torn and its left wing was broken by the bone that was sticking out of its wing, most of its head spikes were broken, and its tail was in its mouth as if it was scared to lose it. Lawrence saw how defenceless it looked as after its failed ambush it slowly walked backwards, Lawrence put the cleaver away and approached it slowly._

" _Hey there you big lizard, i'm not going to hurt you." he said in a soft voice as he approached the beast. The creature stopped moving back and stayed in place looking at the approaching human, the fear in its eyes had disappeared and just watched it. As Lawrence got up to the beast he put his hand out for it to see that he's not a threat, as the beast sniffed his hand the beast finished a little later and rubbed its head on his hand which Lawrence thought was cute in a way. Then he saw that the beast was actually a female which would of explained its behaviour._

" _Hey girl, follow me." Lawrence said as he started to walk away and the beast followed him, after some time they both reached the cave where he lived and saw a letter. He looked at the letter and it was by Neo, which just explained that the pimp which his name was Roman came back to pick her up and that if they see eachother again she will make it official._

" _Well were down one person which sucks a lot, but that means more food for us." he said voice full of sadness but quickly replaced when the lizard laid down, puts her tail down, and sleeps. As the overgrown lizard was asleep, Lawrence went to work on fixing her broken parts by carving out a section of the wall to pull out a neon green dust crystal and put it on the top of her head. The beast's whole body then started to glow green as he put her tail where it was cut off, as he put her tail in its place he noticed that the tail was cut off with precision and no bite marks which meant that someone had did something cruel to such a beautiful creature._

 _After a bit Lawrence decided to cook the deers and fish he had caught which caught the beasts attention, as it woke up and looked at the cooked meat that was in front of her. As the winged monster started to eat Lawrence noticed a tag that was on her wing, he took the tag off carefully and it read 'Rathian' which meant that that what the creature was. As the Rathian was enjoying her meal they both heard some talking from outside the cave, as the voices got closer the Rathian became angry and roared as she spreaded out her wings and mouth was full of fire. As the voices became clear, they both saw white fang members walking carefully in with capture equipment._

" _Hey kid get away from that monster, it belongs to the fang!" the monkey faunus yelled as he grabbed his machete and pointed it at the kid as the other ten were readying the equipment. The Rathian was still standing its ground as she was ready to kill all of them, but Lawrence put his hand in front of her head and looked at the fang members._

" _Sure you can get her…" he said as both the Rathian and fang was shocked. As the commander was about to say something a cleaver embedded itself in his head._

" _OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he screamed as Lawrence charged at the ten others with the Rathian behind him. They both reached the other members as Lawrence was dodging both gunshots and weapons and the Rathian was firing fireballs and attacking with her wings, tail and claws. Lawrence ducked under a axe swipe then with his left cleaver smacked it in the grunts chest then grabbed the axe and tossed it at another grunt that was about to attack her tail. The axe hit its mark and the wolf faunus feel to the ground and Lawrence was pinned down and the cat faunus was about to end him as a fireball came flying at him, the ball of fire hit its mark and the cat faunus was burned alive._

 _After the fight there were a lot more than just eleven white fang members as there were more outside the cave. Lawrence was still tired and injured which the Rathian was trying its best to fix his wounds, which did work as most of his wounds had healed. They both looked out the cave as more were walking in to try and retake the Rathian, as Lawrence tried to get up he fell back down due to fatigue and just watched as the Rathian roared as load as it could and ran out to fight the intruders. Lawrence was about to try and get up again until everything went black._

" _Back to Reality"_

As Lawrence woke up the bulkhead was landed and everyone was waking up, Lawrence was just looking around then he reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper that was the note all those years ago. He read it over again then put it back into the pocket and went around to make sure everyone was ready. As the team was awoke and ready to do their first mission.

 **Done WOOOO! … Anyway that's another chapter to this story I thought of in a day. They will be monster hunter world stuff in it, but it's only just the monsters and a couple of weapons. If anyone is reading this story then RnR if you feel like it. So hopefully you like this chapter and cya in chapter 5.**

 **Thatguyuknow27 OUT!**


End file.
